Allergies
by TrisPrior101
Summary: It starts out as a normal day for Johnny and Roy. The Phantom hits, then what? Read to find out...
1. Chapter 1

28 year old John Gage is driving down the road from his house on his way to work. For the first time, he is actually running ahead of schedule. He is making his way slowly due to morning rush hour when all of a sudden there has been an accident. A driver is crossing the road because she has a green light when she was hit by a driver, speeding and driving through a red light. "Probably a drunk," he thinks to himself as he pulls over to the side of the road and puts on his blinkers, he checks his pocket to make sure he had his ID and badge. He carefully gets out of the car; he grabs his first aid kit out of the back and makes his way over to the accident, He asses the driver who ran through the red light. "Ugh…..Not only is he drunk, he doesn't have a scratch on him." He thinks to himself as he goes over to the other car. As he is walking up to the driver in the car, a police officer pulls up to the scene and he calls for help, then he goes over to the truck. He smells that the truck driver is drunk and then he spots that there is another car. As he makes his way over to the car he sees someone kneeling down next to the driver's side door, talking with the woman. The police officer walks up to the man and asks to see some ID. John then stands to his full height while he pulls out his wallet and then he also pulls out the badge he is required to carry while off duty in cases like this. The officer looks at the ID, but completely ignores the badge that Johnny is pulling out of his pocket.

"Sir, I am going to have to ask you to stay out of the way, so that the paramedics can get to her once they get here." He tells Johnny.

"I am sorry sir, but I cannot do that until I make sure that she is okay. You see I tried to show you my badge but you just ignored it. I am an off-duty firefighter/paramedic for L.A. County. My name is John Gage. I was on my way to work when I saw the accident. I came over to make sure everyone was okay, I am…" Johnny replies.

"You mean your Johnny! Half the dynamic duo? A part of the best paramedic team in all of L.A. County?" He says.

"Yes, sir. I am Johnny. I didn't know that my partner and I were that well known." He says as he crouches back down to finish helping the woman

"Well known? Dude, I have been to Rampart Hospital quite a few times dropping off people, and when I am there all I hear from some of the people is that, sometimes the paramedics lose someone and I know that does happen to all of you guys but there was one family there whose husband made it and they said that if you hadn't gone back into their house, that was on fire and collapsing, then their husband/father definitely wouldn't have made it. They were so thankful for you being there and that if they lost him they wouldn't know what to do. I also have heard that no matter what, there is a person who will go against even their superior's orders to get everybody. Man, watching that person who will do anything to save somebody even if that means they risk their life must be amazing to watch." He says. All of a sudden, they hear the sirens. "Judging by the amount of time they got here. I am guessing it is Station 51 "B" Shift because I am not on call yet." Johnny thinks. He looks at his watch and sees that he is actually supposedly on call but he has been helping here and lost track of time. "Oh man….am I gonna get an earful from Cap and Roy." He groans as Mike stops the engine and Roy pulls up the squad. Cap jumps out and goes up to the officer, totally missing Johnny, who was sitting on the ground at his captain's feet, taking care of the woman. As they were pulling up, Roy and Mike both spotted the white Land Rover that was supposed to be parked behind the station 10 minutes ago.

"Cap, I think I found Johnny," Roy yells pointing to the Rover. Roy then hops out of the Squad and runs over to the truck driver.

"I don't believe it! He doesn't have a scratch, however his is drunk." Roy says out loud thinking to himself. He sees the police officer obviously talking to someone and sees that there is someone in the car that has been treated for a small laceration on her forehead and that was about the extent of her injuries that he could see from there. Roy walks over to the car with Dwyer from "B" shift, which was staying till either Johnny showed up or until John's replacement showed up.

"John?! What are you doing here?" Cap asks him when John dropped something Cap finally looked down and saw his "missing" paramedic.

"Uhh….Hi Cap, um yeah can we talk about this at the station? I have to finish here and take her to the hospital. Once we get back I will tell all of you what happened." Johnny said

"Alright John, however you cannot go to the hospital with the victim because you are not in uniform and theoretically not on call till we get back and I call headquarters and cancel the substitute and tell them I found you and you are alright. So, you will go get your car and come back to the station following us. Sorry John! Alright, Dwyer, drive the squad and pick Roy up from Rampart then you may go home after you come back to the station and pick all of your stuff up from the station. Thanks for covering for Johnny. Roy, you go with the victim to the hospital." Cap says giving out orders.

"It is alright, Cap I understand." Johnny says with a slight upsetting tone to his voice that only Cap and Roy picked up because they know him the best and they can read him like a book. Chet, Marco, and Mike were totally shocked on how easy Cap got Johnny to listen without giving him a direct order or having to have Roy to get Johnny back to the Rover before he went into the ambulance with the patient. Johnny just walked over to his car got in and started to drive off to the station.

"Hey Roy, as soon as you get back, I want you to talk and check out Johnny. Something is up and you know that he won't tell us unless you or I make him and I don't want to make him and get him all upset, can you do that for me?" Cap inquires.

"Yes, sir, I can do that just put him in the dorm room and have him lay down on his bunk till I get there because I think you are right there is definitely something wrong with him. Also have Marco or Mike make lunch today. Have a plate ready for me to take to him by the time I get back to the station. I will be back as soon as possible. Dwyer, let's go!"

"Mike, can we pack up the equipment and get Marco and Chet and get after Johnny, carefully pull in front of him just so we know that he will be okay. Let's also have lights but no sirens, got it?" Cap asks.

"Yes, sir! Besides we can leave right now Marco and Chet already packed up and are in the engine waiting for us." Mike answers.

"Dang my crew is just too smart; they know what to do and when someone needs help, especially if it is another crew member. Johnny what are you doing to me?" Cap says as he walks up and climbs into the engine.


	2. Chapter 2

Mike carefully takes them to the station. By the time that they get back to the station, Johnny is there, in uniform and making a new pot of coffee.

"Johnny, you are not in trouble, but can I see you in my office please?" Hank asks his youngest crew member.

"Sure Cap. Just let me finish this please….." he practically begs.

"Sure John," Cap says knowing that Johnny lived off of coffee and he looked like he really needed it. When John finishes making it and pours himself a cup, he goes to the office.

"Hey Johnny, are you okay?" Cap asks him using his more youthful nickname that was more preferred. "You look like you are down in the dumps today. Do you want to talk about it or do you want to go lie down and wait for Roy, buddy?"

"Cap, if you don't mind, I just want to lay down and go to sleep." Johnny replies, Cap agrees and helps Johnny stand up the guides him to the dorm and helps him lay down on his bunk. Johnny immediately falls asleep. While he is sleeping his left arm comes up over his eyes. Roy and Dwyer make it back within a few minutes of Johnny falling asleep. Roy goes to the Rec Room and grabs a cup of coffee and Johnny's lunch. Dwyer goes and changes so he can go home.

"Cap, can you stand down the squad till I figure out what is with Johnny?" ROy asks. He walks across the station to the dorm. He chuckles at Johnny and goes over to carefully wake Johnny up knowing he doesn't like being touched. He slowly wakes up and sees Roy.

"What's wrong Johnny?" Roy asks sitting next to Johnny handing him his lunch. Johnny sets the plate down next to him.

"Johnny I know you don't want to tell me thinking I will be mad at you or it will hurt me, but you need to trust me and you need to tell someone. You can't keep it all bottled up anymore." Roy replies quietly. Johnny takes a deep breath and lets it out.

"Are you sure you want to hear this?" Johnny asks.

"Yes Johnny, I'm sure" Roy says.

"As you know, I'm Half-Native American, Half-White, and my mom and dad's family disowned them because they did not agree with what they did. They loved each other and decided to get married. They met when my dad was visiting a friend and they went to the reservation close by and the friend introduced them. He did not want to talk to her because she thought that she was like the others and would hate him because he was white. But the feelings were the same, true love! I soon joined them and I was the best thing that ever happened to them. When I was eight, he was killed in a fire. I came home from school and it really hurt. Mom and I went back home and I was told to show no emotions by my grandpa. Mom died of cancer and my family made sure that I knew that they were not happy with raising me. When I was 14, my father's sister came and took me to her house but the damage was done, I did not want to feel anything and get hurt even more. I joined the Fire Department and you know the rest. If you did not do what you did, I would still be living in the emotional void. You saved me. But today 20 years ago, my dad died and that drunk guy this morning reminded me of what happened after he died" Johnny finishes his story and he starts sobbing. Roy just holds him and lets him cry.

"Shh… Johnny, go to sleep. I will be here when you wake up" Roy says sweeping the hair out of his face. Roy carefully lays him down. Roy walks into the Rec Room and grabs another cup of coffee.

"How's he doing?" Cap asks "Does he need to go home?"

"I think he needs to stay here, it will be better for him." Roy says

"Whatever you think Roy" Cap says.

 **A/N: Sorry about the lack of updates. I have a lot of work and SOL's are coming up so lots of work. I will update as soon as I can. Just bear with me please! I will do all I can to update quickly!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am soooooo sorry about not updating guys. I am have had tons of things to do, some of those things include college applications. I am always writing sometimes just not typing it up. I will do my best to update more often but please bear with me when I say, I am SUPER busy! I have graduation in just over 2 months. Now onto the story. I do not own any of the characters or the show. I just came up with the idea**

Luckily for Johnny, the tones stayed quiet for a while and he got a good amount of sleep. He woke up just in time for lunch. He walks out of the dorms and into the rec room.

"Hey Junior, you okay now?" Roy asks

"Yeah, now I am." Johnny replies

"You hungry?" Roy asks

"Kinda" Johnny says. He sits next to Roy as Mike puts out the spaghetti, sauce, salad, and garlic bread. Marco was setting the table. They were soon all sitting and eating. Soon, the tones go off.

 **STATION 51, STATION 45, STATION 99, FIRE AT THE JOCO APARTMENTS, 12345 JUSTICE, ONE-TWO-THREE-FOUR-FIVE JUSTICE CROSS STREET CANDOR TIMEOUT 1221**

 **STATION 51, 10-4, KMG-365**

They quickly climb into their respective vehicles and soon are on their way. When they get there, Cap immediately starts barking orders.

"Chet, Marco, inch and a half each start in the lobby and each take staircase. John, Roy search and rescue, make it fast, I don't know how long it will hold." Each of them put on their SCBA and start their work. 3 hours later, the fire is out and the engine companies are cleaning up. Squad 99 and Squad 45 are getting ready to transport the last of the patients. Captain Stanley says he will find a way to get all the squads to Rampart. Squad 51 is in transit. In one ambulance, Johnny had a victim of smoke inhalation and 1st and 2nd degree burns. Johnny had smoke inhalation and Roy had the assistant sit with Johnny to make sure the oxygen stayed on. Roy was riding in another ambulance. Both John and Roy had an HT with them. Finally, they get to Rampart. John turns off his oxygen and closes it up. John grabs the IV bag and follows the gurney into the treatment room. Johnny updates Doctor Early then takes the oxygen tank biophone and drug box to the nurse's station.

"Hey Dix!" Johnny says as he restocks the drug box. She records it all on the sheet.

"Hey Johnny, where is your partner?"

"Bringing in another patient" He replies. He signs the supplies form and then gets a cup of coffee. Then, Roy walks in with his patient. Johnny takes all the equipment to the doctor's lounge. Soon, Roy walks in and they just sit and relax waiting for their squad to arrive. Soon, the paramedics from Squad 45 and 99 walk into the lounge and the six of them are just sitting and talking.

"So, what are you guys doing this 3 day weekend?" Julian, paramedic from 99, asks the others.

"Roy and I are going camping in the San Gabriel Mountains, but tomorrow we are going to the beach with his wife and kids," Johnny says.

"Nice! You are lucky, Roy! You have a wife who understands you need guy time." Luke says.

"She thinks Johnny is her little brother and she also understands that, yeah sometimes we just need time to talk, have guy time as you put it." Roy replies

 **SQUAD 45, WHAT IS YOUR STATUS**

 **SQUAD 45 UNAVAILABLE AT RAMPART**

 **10-4 SQUAD 45**

"Uh guys, we have a major problem" Lucas (Squad 45) says.

"I know 3 squads available but none of us have a squad so technically we are unavailable" Josh (Squad 99) says.

 **SQUAD 51 TO ENGINE 51**

 **SQUAD 51, THIS IS ENGINE 51**

 **ENGINE 51, HAVE YOU SENT THE SQUADS OVER? WE HAVE THREE SQUADS UNAVAILABLE AT THE MOMENT**

 **SQUAD 51, ENGINE 51, I HAVE CHET, MARCO, AND JAMES (ENGINE 45) BRINGING THE SQUADS TO RAMPART**

 **10-4**

Johnny, then calls LA

 **LA, SQUAD 51**

 **GO AHEAD SQUAD 51**

 **LA, PUT SQUADS 45, 99, AND 51 AS UNAVAILABLE AT RAMPART. WILL ADVISE WHEN AVAILABLE**

 **10-4 SQUAD 51**

"Hopefully they get the squads here soon. This is not really the best thing to have." Johnny says.

"I know what you mean John" Lucas replies. 15 minutes later, Chet, Marco, and James all walk into the lounge and toss the keys to the respective owner.

"How are you all getting back?" John asks them.

"Well, Cap is picking me and Marco up since we cannot really fit four into the squad." Chet replies.

"Our Cap told me to ride with Luke and Lucas back to the station since there will only be three" James says.

"That means we should probably head to the station so the engine is not put as unavailable due to missing a lineman." Luke says standing up. Lucas follows and they pick up their gear and head out.

"See you guys later!" The others yell out as they leave.

"Oh John, Roy, Cap says to get back when you can. We have to go know so we can get lunch ready."

"Alright Chet, we will check to see if the docs need any help then we should be headed over if they don't need help." Roy tells him.

 **LA, SQUAD 45 AVAILABLE**

 **10-4 SQUAD 45**

 **LA, SQUAD 99 AVAILABLE**

 **10-4 SQUAD 99**

 **LA, ENGINE 51 AVAILABLE**

 **10-4 ENGINE 51**

 **LA, SQUAD 51 AVAILABLE FROM RAMPART**

 **10-4 SQUAD 51**

After everything had calmed down and the hospital was close to done with all the patients that had come in, Johnny and Roy headed back to the station but not after picking up something to eat from the cafeteria. The rest of the shift was quiet. The next morning, "A" Shift and "B" Shift had a quick and easy shift change. Johnny decided to drop his uniforms off at the dry cleaners then head to the DeSoto house and they would spend the whole day at the beach. As soon as Johnny arrived, the two DeSoto children tackled him and they all were laughing. They soon were packed up and were on the way to the beach. Once they arrived, Johnny quickly found a parking space and parked the Rover. The adults unloaded everything and it was a fantastic day. However, no one would no of the horror to come. This day may have been a perfect day for the beach, but soon that would all change.


	4. Chapter 4

While Johnny and Roy got the picnic basket and cooler out of the trunk, Joanne took the kids to find a spot on the beach. As soon as everything was set up and the kids were sunscreened, Johnny took Chris and Jen to the water to play for a little. Roy was talking to Jo about how their day went yesterday and how it was routine and they had three squads unavailable for a little bit due to the numberr of patients they had. After about 3 hours of playing catch, catching some waves, and burying Johnny in the sand, the kids were saying how hungry they were so Jo and Roy started getting lunch ready while Johnny took the kids to wash hands. Soon, they were happily enjoying sandwiches, chips, vegtables, and water.

After lunch, Jenny fell asleep on the blanket and the boys were tossing a frisbee around whie Jo read her book. Soon, it was time to go home. Roy picked up Jenny and took her and Chris to the car while Jo and Johnny picked up their stuff and put it in the trunk. Johnny drove them all to the DeSoto house, Roy offered John dinner and suggested that he spent the night. John agreed since he was wiped out. They had a lovely dinner and everyone showered and got ready for bed, since tomorrow Roy and John would be heading out for some camping and some guy time where John could talk about his personal life which he wasn't usually vocal about.

After the weekend, "A" Shift was back on duty. The change-over and roll call went on with out a hitch, and after morning chores were done, the guys were sitting playing cards.

 **SQUAD 51, CHILD INJURED, 8378 BASALMIC, EIGHT-THREE-SEVEN-EIGHT BASALMIC, CROSS STREET CHARLES, TIMEOUT 0948**

 **SQUAD 51 10-4, KMG-365**

Roy and Johnny jump in the squad and race to the call. They get there and see that the child just fell off a swing and sprained their wrist. The mother said that they would take her to their own physician. They head back to the barn. Chet was assigned to making lunch and decided that today would be a great day for the phantom to pull a prank. So he set out lunch and seasoned Johnny's plate with a special seasoning and everyone sat down to eat. Johnny ate a bite and went to drink some milk when he felt his throat closing up. He got up and went to see if water would help but he couldnt get anything to go down. He rasped out "Roy..." and Roy looked up and saw pure panic on Johnny's face. Hank saw Roy's reaction went to help after he sent Mike and Marco to go get the equipment while Chet called it in. Mike called Rampart on the biophone and Roy lept into action. Kel ordered some epinepherine to bring down the reaction so Roy could get a endotracial tube down, so Johnny could breathe. The ambulance came and they got Johnny loaded up and Roy grabbed the equipment and they were soon on their way to see Kel. When they got there, they went straight to treatement room 1 and Kel did some tests to see how Johnny was doing.

After a while Kel came back with the results.

"Well Johnny, I think we can take the tube out now. Your test show that you indeed had an allergic reaction, but I think you are okay now."

Johnny nodded and Kel started to take the tube out and Johnny coughed.

"Thanks Doc"  
"No Problem, but you know the rules. We are going to some testing once you are well so that we can find out what it was and get it out of 51. You are also going to get a prescription of epi-pens. You will be getting two, one stays with you at all times, and it can stay at your locker when at the station because the squad carries epi so at a call just use that. The other will stay at Roy's just in case you have a reaction there or you lose the first set. Got it?"

"Yeah doc"  
"Also, I am keeping you tonight just as a precaution"

"Alright" Johnny sighs knowing that there was no use to arguing. After Johnny is settled, Roy heads back to the station to update the rest of the crew. However, by the next shift things were back to as normal as they could be with the new challenge. And the men of 51 were ready to face it head on. However, Roy and John had this nagging feeling that they could not figure out but they did not know what to do so they pushed it aside as a new shift arose.

 _ **Hey Everyone! I know I have not updated in forever and for that I am immensly sorry. I have had so much going on like graduation, doing stuff for college, my 18th birthday was yesterday, and I am also working on a show that takes up a lot of time. I am leaving for Work Camp on Saturday and I will be gone for almost 9 days. I will update when I can I just have a lot going on. Thanks you for all the people who have stayed with me. I know it has been a while.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: STILL NOT MINE NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WANT IT TO BE**

At the start of the next shift, everyone got through roll call without so much of a hiccup. It started out as a slow day, Johnny decided to read while the others played cards. Chet was keeping to himself, as Cap had pulled him aside and told him that he could not mess with anyone's food, even as a prank, Chet was suspended for a shift and was on duty but no pay for two shifts. Suddenly, the blaring of dispatch had the men running to their vehicles.

 **STATION 51, FACTORY FIRE, 12345 SWEET GUM, ONE-TWO-THREE-FOUR-FIVE SWEET GUM, CROSS-STREET MAPLE TIME OUT 0917**  
 **STATION 51, KMG-365**

As soon as they got the address and Cap climbed into the engine, they took off, roaring down the street. Yesterday, Johnny and Roy went to go see Kel and they nailed down Johnny's allergy.

 _Johnny and Roy walk into the ER and go straight to Kel's office and they knock. "Come in" they hear from inside. They open the door and walk in._

 _"Hey guys. Johnny, you ready to get this over with?" Kel asks._

 _"More than ready," Johnny replies. Kel decided with Johnny's approval that they would just draw some blood and Kel would run it down to the lab and then, Johnny and Roy would hang out in Kel's office with him while they waited for the results. After the blood was drawn, Kel ran it down and while he was out he grabbed some sandwiches and coffee from the cafeteria for all of them. After about an hour, Kel got the results back._

 _"Alright Johnny, you are allergic to garlic and bananas apparently. So, Chet must have put garlic in the sauce, which means that the "extra seasoning" didn't hurt you. I will send this to Headquarters and Captain Stanley, deal?" Kel tells the boys._

 _"Deal." Johnny replies._

 _"Hmm…." Roy thinks. "Did you already know about the banana allergy? Every time Cap or I brought some of Jo's or Emily's banana bread you never ate it."_

 _"I didn't know if I was allergic to it, but I had a banana as a child and I got sick and had itchy red spots all over me, but my mom's sister did not really care, we didn't have the money to get tested, and I did not tell my dad's sister, so I never officially found out but since then, I haven't eaten one." Johnny says._

 _"Well, now you know why you felt sick." Kel says._

 _"Thanks doc!" Johnny says._

 _"Johnny, we're friends. You can call me Kel if you would like…deal?" Kel tells him._

 _"Deal," Johnny says grinning. They shake hands and exchange "see you later". Johnny and Roy climb into Johnny's Rover and head to the DeSoto house to let Jo know of the new developments._

The boys get to the factory and John hops out and hooks up the hose to the hydrant so Chet and Marco can start getting the fire out. Everyone was so focused on getting the fire out, never looked at where they were. The fire was at Franchez's Herbs and Spice factory. Cap told Johnny and Roy that there were two men missing and he wanted them in and out. So, they grab their tanks and head in, about halfway through the factory they find the men. Johnny and Roy give the men the masks so they can get some pure air, after they are up they start heading out. Johnny was starting to feel out of breath, he thought it was the smoke and as soon as they were outside he would be fine. Once they were outside, Johnny felt a little better but it was still hard to breathe. However, he did not mention it because he was focused on the victims. Once they got them all treated and packed up, Johnny hopped into the ambulance and Roy shut the doors and gave the customary "two-slaps". Once they get to the hospital, they pull the victims out and into the treatment rooms, Johnny grabs the equipment and climbs out and puts the equipment behind the nurses' desk while he grabs some water. Kel walks out of his office just as Johnny collapses.

 **A/N: Hey everyone! I am again sorry about the lack of updates and the erratic posting of updates. I have been super busy with starting college and everything. I have been able to write a lot more however, so hopefully I will be able to update more. Thank you to everyone who is still with me and giving me the push to keep going. Hopefully, I can post again next week! Thanks again for sticking with me! :) :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Please don't hurt me! I know it has been a while since I have updated and I have really no excuse, except for all I can say is TIME DOES NOT LIKE ME! But I will try and update when I can, and I will also try and not go as long between updates.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Still do not own this work.**

Kel sprints over and immediately looks Johnny over. He spots some red spots on his neck, arms, and back.

"Johnny? John, can you hear me?" Kel says rolling him over. He calls an orderly over and has him help put Johnny on a gurney and takes him into Treatment 1. Kel picks up the handi-talki, "Squad 51, unavailable until further notice" "10-4 Squad 51".

Meanwhile, at the scene, Hank hears Kel's voice over the system. He looks at it quizzingly, wondering why the heck he would hear Kel's voice. Roy was in the squad driving to Rampart when he heard Kel's voice too. He got to Rampart as fast as he could and ran inside. Dix sees Roy and points to Treatment 1, Roy nods and enters finding Johnny on the table with Kel pulling a needle out.

"What happened?" Roy asks.

"Allergic reaction, not sure why though. I just gave him some epinephrine, it wasn't severe enough to cause anaphylaxis, so we will see how he feels if he is okay to go back to work. I will, probably, not let him go back for a couple of hours, more than likely though it will not be at all. I will keep him in my office to sleep off the epinephrine, then if he is feeling alright later he can go back to work." Kel explains.

"Alright," Roy says relieved. He grabs the supplies after helping Kel with Johnny. Kel calls the station while Roy checks on Johnny.

"Station 51, Fireman Stoker speaking," Mike says as he answers the phone.

"Mike, its Doctor Brackett. May I speak with Captain Stanley?"

"One second, Doctor Brackett." Mike responds. He sets down the phone and goes to the office to let Cap know. "Cap, Doctor Brackett is on the phone. He would like to speak with you." Cap looks up, nods, and picks up the phone on his desk. Mike goes back to the kitchen and hangs that phone up.

"Doctor Brackett? This is Captain Stanley; how may I help you?"

"Captain, Johnny came in to the ER and ended up collapsing, he appears to of had an allergic reaction. Can you tell me where you guys were?"

"Of course, Doc. We had a factory fire at Franchez's Herbs and Spice."

"Thanks, I think that the factory was probably producing garlic somewhere and John somehow ended up without his mask on and some of it got into his lungs. I am keeping him here for a few hours, and then maybe, he might be able to go back. But, you will definitely need a sub for at least three or four hours."

"Alright Doc. I'll call headquarters. Is Roy on his way back?"

"He will be just as soon as I have him finish helping me with John. And Captain, please call me Kel, I have a feeling we will get to know each other really well."

"On one condition…"

"And what is that?"

"Call me Hank"

"That I can do. If I let John go back, I'll drive him over."

"Alright. Thanks again, Kel."

"No problem, I am kinda fond of the boy myself."

"I think we all are… I'll let you go now. Talk to you later"

"Alright. I'll send Roy over as soon as possible. Bye" Kel says as he hangs up. "Alright Roy, let's get him to my office then you need to head back."

"Alright, Do…." Roy starts before Kel interrupts him.

"What have I told you?"

"Alright, Kel." Roy corrects and Kel smiles. They go and Roy picks John up in his arms while Kel holds the door. They make their way to his office and Roy lays John down on the couch and removes the light blue top with all the pins on it, so John does not stab himself accidentally. Roy is soon heading back to the station while Johnny sleeps and Kel does his paperwork. 2 hours after leaving the hospital, 51 has a run again for a hiker down in the mountains. Roy sighs and wishes Johnny was there. They, soon, complete the rescue and load the kid into the ambulance. Roy drives in the squad while Dwyer, who agreed to do a couple of extra hours, rides with the patient. When they get to the hospital, Roy walks over to Kel's office and knocks on the door.

"Come in," Kel says

"Hey Kel, how's Johnny?" Roy asks.

"He seems to be recovering nicely. He's been asleep for the past two hours, why don't you try to wake him up?" Kel responds. Roy walks over and gently shakes Johnny awake.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty, how was your nap?" Roy asks.

"Not bad, I feel kinda better. But what happened?"

"The warehouse we were at was an herbs and spice warehouse. One of the things they were producing was garlic."  
"Oh, yeah. I guess that would do it." Johnny replies, "guess I have to be more careful from now on."

"Might be a good idea, Junior. I would hate to lose you." Roy replies sincerely. Johnny carefully gets up and puts his blue top back on.  
"Am I good to go back to work?"

"Johnny, for your health and safety, I am going to send you home actually. You need to rest off the rest of the epinephrine and let your body completely heal. I am going to suggest Roy take you home, I do not want you driving. Come in tomorrow after a good night's sleep, I will check you over in the morning and will let you know if you need to take another shift off. When do you work next?"

"We have a two-day break, then we go back to work," Roy informed Kel.

"Ok, I will let you and Captain Stanley know if he can work after I check him tomorrow. I will also call him and let him know that Johnny will not be returning to work today."

"Thanks, Kel," Johnny says.

"You're welcome, Johnny. I don't want to lose you either. You make my job a lot easier." Kel replies. He waves to the boys as they leave his office, so they can take Johnny home. Roy has Johnny slide into the middle of the squad, then climbs into the driver's seat. After Dwyer puts the rest of the equipment away and climbs into the cab, Roy pulls out of the parking place and starts heading back to the station, where they will pick up Johnny's stuff, then drive him home per doc's orders. While the boys are driving back, Kel calls Hank.

"Station 51, Captain Stanley speaking," Hank says after he picks up the phone.

"Hank, it's Kel."

"Hey, Kel. How may I help you?"

"Well Hank, I just wanted to let you know that Roy and Dwyer are on their way back to the station with Johnny. While Johnny seems to be recovering nicely from his scare, I have told him and Roy that I am not allowing him to return to work today. He is also not allowed to drive himself home in his current state. He is still slightly drowsy."

"I understand completely Kel. Dwyer has agreed to cover the rest of Johnny's shift and as soon as they get back, I will have Roy and Dwyer run Johnny home. Thanks for the call Kel, was there anything else?"

"Yes, one other thing, I will be checking Johnny out tomorrow and after that appointment I will let you, Roy, and Headquarters know if Johnny is cleared to work your next shift."

"I would very much appreciate that. Thanks Kel. I will talk to you tomorrow then."

"Talk to you tomorrow Hank. And you're welcome." Kel replies and then hangs up. After hanging up, he starts working on the number of papers he has to finish before he can go home at the end of the day. Roy, soon, pulls the squad into the station and quickly walks over to Johnny's locker to pick his stuff up and take it back to the squad. He checks in with Captain Stanley, and shortly after they are on their way to Johnny's apartment. Soon, they get Johnny settled and head back to the station. While they are driving back, a call comes in for an injured child at a playground. The lights and sirens are flicked on and they are on their way to help.

Later that night, everyone is sleeping peacefully after a long and tedious day of work. All of them are thankful that Johnny was not severely injured and that he was on the road to recovery after the scare of the afternoon.


End file.
